Logistical and Technical support of NEI health education activities including the National Eye Health Education Program, Healthy People/Healthy Vision, and other health education activities that support the mission of the National Eye Institute. The goal of NEHEP is to ensure that vision is a health priority by translating eye and vision research into public and professional education programs. NEHEP supports collaboration among eye health professionals, healthcare providers, patients, and the public. The NEHEP Diabetic Eye Disease (DED) Education Program is designed to increase awareness about DED among people with diabetes, particularly those at higher risk. The NEHEP Glaucoma Education Program provides information about glaucoma to people at higher risk as well as those living with the disease. The NEHEP Low Vision Education Program is designed to create awareness among adults, their families and friends, and the general public about vision rehabilitation services. [unreadable]Ojo con su visi[unreadable]n! or Watch out for your vision! is the Spanish-language program of NEHEP that targets the Hispanic/Latino community. The NEHEP Vision and Aging Program provides health professionals with tools and guidance for educating older adults about eye health, eye diseases and conditions, and the importance of comprehensive dilated eye examinations. The National Eye Institute (NEI) recognizes the importance of strengthening the capabilities of community-based organizations to develop innovative eye health education and promotion projects. The Healthy Vision Community Awards Program provides awards of up to $10,000 each and is intended to stimulate collaborative initiatives that address eye health issues including: * Age-related macular degeneration (AMD) * Diabetic Eye Disease * Glaucoma * Occupational Eye Safety * Vision Rehabilitation Healthy Vision Month is designed to elevate vision as a health priority for the Nation. Millions of people living in the United States have undetected vision problems, eye diseases, and conditions. Please join us during May in educating people in your community about the importance of comprehensive dilated eye exams in maintaining eye health and preserving sight.